Zeitleiste: Zeitalter der Legenden
Dies ist ein ungefährer zeitlicher Ablauf der Ereignisse im Zeitalter der Legenden bis zum Beginn der Zerstörung der Welt. Zeitleiste Vor der Bohrung ca 300 v.B. "Der Todesmarsch", der letzte Satz des Großen Passionszyklus, wird komponiert. Bleiche Schatten (Kapitel) ca. 400 Jahre vor der Zerstörung der Welt, etwa 300 Jahre vor der Bohrung des Stollens und dem Zusammenbruch, wird Lews Therin Telamon geboren. Eine Prüfung (Kapitel) Einen Tag später wird Barid Bel Medar geboren. Joar Addam Nessosin wird in der Hafenstadt Shorelle geboren. Eine Klinge zum Geschenk (Kapitel) Kamarile Maradim Nindar wird geboren. ca 200 v.B. Geburt von Lilen Moiral. Im Palast (Kapitel) Obwohl man ihr eine Position am Forschungszentrum Collam Daan verweigert, wird es Saine Tarasind erlaubt, als Lehrerin die Wissenschaften zu unterrichten. Prolog: Die erste Botschaft (Kapitel) Lews Therin und Mierin Eronaile beginnen eine Beziehung, die Lews Therin schließlich aufgrund von Mierins Ambitionen beendet. Zeitpunkt 0 Aes Sedai-Forscher am Collam Daan, angeführt von Mierin Eronaile und Beidomon, entdecken eine Region im Muster, die etwas enthält, das eine ungeteilte Quelle der Einen Macht zu sein scheint, abgetrennt von der Wahren Quelle. Nachforschungen ergeben, dass sie von beiden Geschlechtern gemeinsam genutzt werden kann, ohne die bekannten Begrenzungen der Einen Macht. Ein Versuch wird unternommen, diese neue Energiequelle durch das Bohren eines Lochs ins Muster zu erreichen. Die daraus resultierende Explosion zerstört die Scharom des Collam Daan. Was die Forscher gefunden hatten, war tatsächlich das Gefängnis von Shai'tan - dem Dunklen König. Das Loch, das durch ihre Bemühungen entstand, wird als der Stollen bekannt, und obwohl er dem Dunklen König nicht ermöglicht, zu entkommen, ermöglicht er ihm doch den Einfluss auf die Welt. Bei der Explosion wird Jorlen Corbesan, einer der Aes Sedai-Forscher am Sharom, getötet. Eine Geschichte über Blut (Kapitel) Shayol Ghul, einst eine idyllische Insel, wird durch die Berührung des Dunklen Königs in eine trostlose Einöde verwandelt. An diesem Ort ist es möglich, den Stollen im Muster zu fühlen. Der Zusammenbruch - ca. 110-10 v.Z. Die Periode bekannt als der Zusammenbruch Der Fall in den Schatten (DW) findet statt. Die Gesellschaft beginnt langsam in die Barbarei und Angst zu verfallen. Die Existenz des Dunklen Königs und der Ort des weltlichen Ausgangs seines Gefängnisses auf der Insel von Shayol Ghul wird bekannt, und viele schwören ihm Gefolgschaft und werden die ersten Freunde der Dunkelheit. ca. 10 Jahre nach der Bohrung Chaos regiert, als der Einfluss des Dunklen Königs sich über die Welt zu verbreiten beginnt, die vorher im Frieden mit sich selbst lag. Niemand ist sicher vor diesem wachsenden Übel. Im Chaos des Zusammenbruchs geht das Horn von Valere verloren und wird später wiedergefunden. QotW 1-1 - Horn von Valere Die Halle der Diener entdeckt die sadistischen Aktivitäten der Wiederherstellerin Nemene Damendar Boann, die als eine der talentiertesten Heilerinnen ihrer Zeit angesehen wird. Sie erhält die Wahl zwischen der Bindung gegen ihre Gelüste, oder einer Abtrennung von der Wahren Quelle und dem Verlust ihres Status als Aes Sedai. Nemene flieht vor dem Urteil der Halle und wird eine der ersten, die dem Dunklen König am Shayol Ghul Gefolgschaft schwören. Später wird sie bekannt als die Verlorene Semirhage. Kamarile Maradim Nindar ändert ihren asketischen Lebensstil zu dem genauen Gegenteil. Irgendwann während der ersten fünfundzwanzig Jahre des Zusammenbruchs schließt sie sich dem Schatten an, hält ihre Gefolgschaft allerdings jahrzehntelang geheim. Weibliche Verlorene und Schattenfreunde (DW) Elan Morin Tedronai, ein weltweit respektierter Philosoph, beruft eine Konferenz ein, um das sich verbreitende Chaos zu diskutieren, informiert die Welt über die Natur des Dunklen Königs und seine Absicht, sich dieser bösen Macht anzuschließen. Später, als Mitglied der Verlorenen, wird er als Ishamael bekannt, der Verräter aller Hoffnung. Der Dunkle König und die Männlichen Verlorenen (DW) Viele Menschen, bekannt als Freunde der Dunkelheit (Schattenfreunde), beginnen sich mit dem Dunklen König zu verbünden, in der Hoffnung, Ansehen und Macht zu erlangen. Aes Sedai, die dem Schatten beitreten, werden als Verlorene bekannt. In QotW 2-12 - Verlorene 1 korrigiert Robert Jordan die in DWvRJDRdZ gegebenen Informationen bezüglich Schattenlords. Der Guide deutet an, dass Aes Sedai, die sich im Zeitalter der Legenden dem Schatten zuwandten, entweder als Schattenlords oder als Verlorene/Auserwählte bekannt waren, abhängig von ihrer Stärke in der Einen Macht. In den QOTW allerdings erklärt Jordan, dass alle Aes Sedai, die sich im Zweiten Zeitalter dem Schatten zu wandten, als Verlorene/Auserwählte bekannt waren, und dass sich die Bezeichnung Schattenlords auf Machtlenker während der Trolloc-Kriege bezieht. Anscheinend enthält der Guide Informationen, die absichtlich inkorrekt sind, um die Verwirrung zu zeigen, der sich in-Welt-Historiker gegenüber sahen, die versuchten, vergangene Ereignisse mit unvollständigen Berichten zu rekonstruieren. Ishar Morrad Chuain, später bekannt als Aginor, verschwört sich dem Dunklen König irgendwann während der ersten dreißig Jahre des Zusammenbruchs. Als einer der führenden Biologen nutzt er seine Fähigkeiten, um Schattengezücht zu erschaffen. Eval Ramman, später bekannt als Balthamel, verschreibt sich dem Dunklen König während der mittleren Jahre des Zusammenbruchs. Brutale Spiele wie Sha'je werden entwickelt, und Verbrechen wie Mord, Folter und Vergewaltigung werden beliebte Zuschauersportarten in einigen Arenen. ca. 50 Jahre vor dem Krieg der Schatten Lews Therin Telamon heiratet Ilyena Moerelle Dalisar in einer Zeremonie, die die eifersüchtige Mierin Eronaile zu unterbrechen versucht. Kurz danach tritt Mierin, später bekannt als Lanfear, dem Schatten bei. Ared Mosinel, später Rahvin, tritt dem Schatten irgendwann während des Zusammenbruchs bei. Duram Laddel Cham, ein Anwalt der später als Be'lal bekannt wird, tritt dem Schatten irgendwann während des Zusammenbruchs bei. Er hatte an der Seite von Lews Therin gekämpft, bevor er die Seiten wechselte, und hatte zusammen mit Lews Therin den antiken Schwertkampf wieder aufleben lassen. Er war ein Schwertmeister und auch bekannt als der Neidische und der Netzweber. Der Hammer (Kapitel) Joar Addam Nessosin, ein berühmter Komponist und später bekannt als Asmodean, tritt dem Schatten zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt bei. Er wird später behaupten, dass er diese Entscheidung aufgrund der Unsterblichkeit und der endlosen musikalischen Möglichkeiten traf. Saine Tarasind, später bekannt als Mesaana, tritt dem Schatten zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt bei. Lilen Moiral, eine Investmentberaterin und später bekannt als Moghedien, tritt dem Schatten lange vor dem Krieg der Macht bei, enthüllt ihre Zugehörigkeit jedoch nicht. Der Krieg der Schatten - ca. 10-1 v.Z. Jahr 1-3 Kamarile Maradim Nindar erklärt öffentlich ihre Zugehörigkeit zum Dunklen König. Am Ende des Tages wird Devaille von einer Armee aus Trollocs angegriffen. Dieser Angriff wird für den Angriff des Kriegs der Schatten gehalten, auch bekannt als der Krieg der Macht. Die Freunde der Dunkelheit beginnen den Krieg der Schatten mit einem Versuch, den Dunklen König aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien. Die lange vergessene Kunst des Krieges wird schnell wiederentdeckt. Baalsfeuer, vorher ein verbotenes Gewebe, wird wiederentdeckt und ein Jahr lang benutzt, bis beide Seiten seinen zerstörerischen Effekt erkennen und die Nutzung beenden. Während dieser Zeit werden ganze Städte zerstört und aus der Existenz und den Erinnerungen gelöscht. Theorien und Spekulationen vermuten, dass solch eine weit verbreitete Erschütterung des Musters die Welt hätte zerstören können. Tore (Kapitel Bd. 10) Callandor wird erschaffen. Barid Bel Medar, ein General der Armeen des Lichts und einer der angesehensten Männer der Welt, bekehrt sich zum Schatten im dritten Jahr des Krieges. Er wird später als Demandred bekannt. Lilen Moiral erklärt ihre Zugehörigkeit zum Dunklen König. Der Krieg der Schatten wird gekämpft. Große Teile der Welt werden verwüstet, das meiste der hohen Technologie geht verloren und die industrielle Kapazität der Welt wird auf beinahe nichts reduziert. Millionen sterben. Der Schatten erlangt schnell die Oberhand, wird jedoch schließlich von Lews Therins Truppen in die Enge getrieben. Jahr 4-8 Tel Janin Aellinsar, ein General in Lews Therins Armeen, läuft im vierten Jahr des Krieges zu den Truppen des Schattens über. Er wird später als der Verlorene Sammael bekannt werden, der Zerstörer der Hoffnung, nach seiner Niederlage an den Toren von Hevan, wo er die Truppen des Schattens nach Rorn M'doi hinein ließ und ins Herz von Satelle. The Wheel of Time Companion Dieser Verrat markiert einen signifikanten Rückschlag für die Anhänger des Lichts. Sammael wird später in einem Kampf mit Lews Therin verwundet, verweigert jedoch die Heilung der großen Narbe auf seinem Gesicht, um ihn an die Niederlage zu erinnern. REFERENZEN Den Truppen, angeführt von Lews Therin Telamon, gelingt es in den ersten drei Jahren des Krieges, viel von den an den Schatten verlorenen Territorien zurückzuerlangen. Er erhält den Beinamen "Drache" für seine Erfolge. Sechs Kreaturen bekannt als Gholam, drei männliche und drei weibliche, werden von Aginor erschaffen, um Aes Sedai zu ermorden. Obwohl die Eine Macht keinen Einfluss auf sie hat, waren Gholam in der Lage, diejenigen zu spüren, die sie lenken konnten. Der Körper eines Gholams hatte keine Knochen und ihre immense Stärke machte sie nahezu unzerstörbar. Zu haltende Versprechen (Kapitel) Jahr 9 Auf beiden Seiten können nur wenige Fortschritte erzielt werden. Jahr 10 und danach Die Mächte des Schattens dringen mit schnellen Schritten vor. Lews Therin besiegt Elan Morin Tedronai vor den Toren von Paaran Disen, tötet ihn jedoch nicht. Lews Therin entwickelt einen kontroversen Plan, um den Stollen am Shayol Ghul mit sieben Cuendillar-Siegeln zu verschließen. Dieses Vorhaben hätte die Zusammenarbeit von sieben mächtigen weiblichen Aes Sedai und sechs mächtigen männlichen Aes Sedai erfordert, um die Siegel exakt anzubringen. Latra Posae Decume, eine einflussreiche Aes Sedai, unterstützt einen Plan, zwei Sa'angreal zu konstruieren, um eine Barriere um den Stollen zu errichten. Ihr Plan wird hauptsächlich aufgrund des "Verhängnisvollen Vertrags" akzeptiert, bei dem Latra Posae die mächtigsten weiblichen Aes Sedai überzeugt, Lews Therins Plan abzulehnen. Die Konstruktion der Choedan Kal beginnt, zweier riesiger Sa'angreal-Statuen, ein Mann und eine Frau, um sie gegen den Schatten einzusetzen. Der Plan, die Sa'angreal zu benutzen, schlägt fehl, als die Zugangsschlüssel-Ter'angreal verloren gehen, die benötigt werden, um die Choedan Kal zu kontrollieren, bei einem Angriff von Sammael auf den geheimen Ort, wo sie erschaffen werden. Sammael war sich der Existenz dieser Ter'angreal nicht bewusst, und sie wurden nach dem Angriff erfolgreich versteckt. Später, nach der Zerstörung der Welt, endete die weibliche Statue vergraben auf der Insel Tremalking, und die männliche Statue begraben nahe dem zukünftigen Ort der Stadt Cairhien. Saidin (Kapitel Bd. 3) REFERENZEN Armeen, kommandiert von Demandred und Be'lal, bedrohen die Choedan Kal und die Truppen des Lichts sind nur knapp in der Lage, ihr Vordringen aufzuhalten. Zu dieser Zeit ist seit zwei Jahren kein Gebiet, das vom Schatten erobert worden warm zurückerobert worden. Unruhen brechen in vielen Städten aus, als viele panische Einwohner den Sieg des Schattens erwarten. Die Halle der Diener in Paaran Disen wird von jenen zerstört, die einst Lews Therin loyal gegenüberstanden. Darunter ist auch Be'lal. Viele Fraktionen bestreiten, dass ein Frieden mit den Verlorenen ausgehandelt werden kann. Der Anfang Tage nach der Zerstörung der Halle der Diener beginnen Lews Therin und die Hundert Gefährten, begleitet von zehntausend Kriegern, einen Angriff auf den Shayol Ghul. Der Schlag, um den Stollen zu versiegeln, ist erfolgreich und ermöglicht auf das Einschließen der dreizehn Verlorenen, die sich zu dieser Zeit am Shayol Ghul befanden - Ishamael, Demandred, Mesaana, Lanfear, Graendal, Aginor, Balthamel, Moghedien, Sammael, Rahvin, Semirhage, Be'lal und Asmodean. Vierundfünfzig der Gefährten werden getötet, zusammen mit zahllosen Opfern bei Lews Therins Truppen. Ishamael wird nur teilweise von den sieben Siegeln gefangen, und hatte später mehrere Male die Möglichkeit, die Welt zu beeinflussen. Obwohl der Stollen versiegelt wird, verseucht ein "Rückschlag" von unbekanntem Ursprung Saidin und lässt Lews Therin und die überlebenden Gefährten augenblicklich wahnsinnig werden. Vorgeschichte: Raben Die Zerstörung der Welt (DW) Coumin, ein Da'shain Aiel, vollzieht eine Samenbesingungszeremonie. Nach der Zeremonie hört er die Neuigkeiten der morgendlichen Attacke auf den Shayol Ghul. Das Resultat des Schlags ist unklar, und die örtlichen Anwohner beginnen den Sieg über den Dunklen König zu feiern. Der Großvater von Coumins Vater, Charn, wird von Anwohnern ermordet, die die Aiel dafür verantwortlich machen, einst jenen gedient zu haben, die die Verlorenen wurden. Die Geweihten (Kapitel) Obwohl einige Historiker das Ende des Kriegs der Schatten und den Anfang der Zerstörung der Welt am gleichen Tag ansetzen, wie den Schlag auf den Shayol Ghul, erweitern andere den Krieg für ein weiteres Jahrzehnt, da die Truppen des Lichts und des Schattens mit den Kämpfen fortfuhren. Das genaue Datum des Anfangs der Zerstörung der Welt ist unmöglich festzulegen. Die Samen der Zerstörung wurden sicherlich an dem Tag gepflanzt, als Lews Therin und seine Gefährten den Stollen versiegelten, doch die Welt wurde nicht unmittelbar danach durch die daraus resultierenden Verwüstungen zerstört. Lews Therin Telamon bekam den Namen "Brudermörder", nachdem er all seine Verwandten tötete, inklusive seiner Frau Ilyena. Verspottet von Ishamael, eben jenem Mann, der ihm diese bösen Taten eingeflüstert hatte, erhält Lews Therin einen Moment der Klarheit und Gesundheit - gerade genug Zeit für ihn, zu realisieren, was er seiner Familie angetan hatte. Vom Gram erfasst reist er an einen Ort Nahe dem Fluss Erinin und lenkt genug von der Einen Macht, um sich selbst zu töten, den Lauf des Flusses zu ändern und einen Berg zu erschaffen, der später als der Drachenberg bekannt werden würde. Die vom veränderten Flusslauf erschaffene Insel im Fluss Erinin wird die zukünftige Insel Tar Valon. Prolog: Der Drachenberg (Kapitel) Zeit des Wahns - 10 Jahre In den nächsten zehn Jahren nutzten die achtundsechzig Überlebenden Gefährten die Eine Macht als ein Werkzeug der Gewalt und Zerstörung auf eine Art, die die Welt nie gesehen oder sich vorgestellt hatte. Obwohl der Makel auf Saidin zu dieser Zeit schon einfach zu entdecken war, fand dies viele Jahre statt, bevor die Aes Sedai genau erkannten, was es war, und seinen Einfluss, den es auf alle männlichen Aes Sedai hatte. Als der Makel sie nach und nach zu beeinflussen begann, traten die männlichen Aes Sedai in die Fußstapfen von Lews Therin und den überlebenden Gefährten. Der Krieg der Schatten dauerte an, doch die Truppen des Schattens begannen sich untereinander genau so sehr zu bekämpften, wie sie gegen die Truppen des Lichts kämpften, unter denen Latra Posae Decume eine Anführerin war, auch bekannt als Shadar Nor, die "Schnitterin des Schattens". In dieser Zeit wird der männliche Choedan Kal versteckt - nahe der zukünftigen Stadt Cairhien - um seine Nutzung durch männliche Aes Sedai zu verhindern. REFERENZEN Viele männliche Aes Sedai suchen Zuflucht in Stedding, doch alle verlassen sie nach einiger Zeit schließlich, was nach dem Glauben einiger Gelehrter die Zerstörung der Welt noch verlängert, anderen zufolge jedoch dafür sorgt, dass die Welt nicht vollkommen zerstört wird. Ein Ter'angreal, der es einer oder zwei Frauen ermöglicht, einen Mann zu kontrollieren, der die Eine Macht lenken kann, wird erschaffen. Im Palast (Kapitel) Als ein Halsband mit zwei Armreifen entworfen, alles aus Cuendillar, findet der Ter'angreal schließlich seinen Weg in die Sammlung des Panarchen von Tarabon im Dritten Zeitalter. Hilfe in der Not (Kapitel) Kategorie:Zeitleiste Kategorie:Zeitalter der Legenden